Goldmagierritter
Der Goldmagierritter ist eine Nebenfigur aus Tales of Xillia. Er ist eine unbekannte Entität, die ausschließlich optional angetroffen und bekämpft werden kann. Hierfür erwartet er seine Widersacher am Ende von Magnus Zero. Geschichte Allgemeines Der Goldmagierritter erscheint im Zusatzdungeon Magnus Zero, dessen Zugang im Herzen vom Fezebel-Moor aufzufinden ist. Um den Zugang zu öffnen, ist es nötig, alle Teufelswaffen an sich zu bringen und das Spiel einmal durchzuspielen. Es muss kein zweiter Spieldurchlauf gestartet werden, da es reicht, den durchgespielten Spielstand am letzten Speicherpunkt neu zu beginnen. Wird daraufhin der Erzähler am Sapstrath-Seehafen angesprochen, überreicht dieser den Helden den Goldenen Schlüssel, wodurch Magnus Zero freigeschaltet und der Weg zum Goldmagierritter freigegeben wird. Der Goldmagierritter ist mehrere zehntausend Jahre alt. Laut eigener Aussage erinnert er sich nicht mehr an seinen wahren Namen, was ihn gleichzeitig wenig kümmert, da er ohnehin bedeutungslos für ihn geworden ist. Er will ewig kämpfen, denn das Kämpfen hält ihn ab Leben. Über die Liliumkugeln gewinnt er an Kraft. Vor einigen tausend Jahren hat er sie auf der ganzen Welt verteilt, um mehr darüber zu lernen, wie Menschen kämpfen, nachdem er die Grenzen seiner Kraft erreicht hat. Denn er hält Menschen zwar für schwach, doch sie sind dazu imstande, unglaublich viel zu erlernen und neue Kampftechniken zu erfinden. Alle Techniken, die die Menschen mithilfe der Liliumkugeln entwickelt haben, befinden sich dank der Liliumkugeln im Wissensschatz des Goldmagierritters. Zudem war der Goldmagierritter an der Erschaffung der Teufelsbestien beteiligt. Er hat seine Macht mit einem Menschen geteilt, der es wünschte, und ließ die Bestien von ihm erschaffen. Dieser Mensch ist Trille, der Erzähler vom Sapstrath-Seehafen, der den Helden von den Teufelsbestien berichtet hat. Trille ist vor zwanzig Jahren im Fezebel-Moor im Krieg gestorben, hat zur selben Zeit aber auch die Teufelsbestien erschaffen und auf die Welt losgelassen. Tales of Xillia Wenn die Helden Magnus Zero erstmals betreten, wird der Goldmagierritter ihnen direkt am Anfang als Illusion erscheinen. Persönlich erscheint er jedoch erst im letzten Raum des Dungeons, wo er ihnen von seiner Vergangenheit berichtet. Er erklärt, dass es ihn glücklich gemacht hätte, wenn die Teufelsbestien stark genug geworden wären, um ihn herauszufordern, oder wenigstens so stark, dass die Menschen neue Techniken hätten entwickeln müssen. Da die Helden jedoch die Teufelsbestien bezwungen haben, war dies nicht der Fall. Deren Sieg über die Teufelsbestien hat ihn jedoch angenehm überrascht. Sobald es den Helden gelingt, den Goldmagierritter zu bezwingen, nimmt er das Siegel von den Teufelswaffen. Dadurch kann deren wahre Macht entfaltet werden. Ähnlich wie bei den Teufelsbestien, die mit jedem besiegten Gegner stärker geworden sind, ist dies auch bei den Teufelswaffen der Fall. Der Goldmagierritter will, dass sie damit solange kämpfen wie sie es für nötig halten. Magnus Zero kann danach erneut betreten werden, um den Goldmagierritter noch einmal zu bekämpfen. Wissenswertes *Der Goldmagierritter wird in drei Kampfphasen bekämpft und orientiert sich in seinem Kampfstil an dem der Heldengruppe. Seine Standardform mit gelbroten Flammenhaaren ("Söldner") der ersten Phase entspricht Alvin. In der zweiten Phase teilt er sich in eine Form mit grünen Flammenhaaren ("Dirigent") und weißen Flammenhaaren ("Duellant"), die jeweils Rowen Ilbert und Leia Rolando entsprechen. In der dritten Phase teilt er sich in eine Form mit blauen Flammenhaaren ("Gelehrter"), violetten Flammenhaaren ("Puppenspieler") und roten Flammenhaaren ("Schöpfer") auf, die jeweils Jyde Mathis, Elize Lutus und Milla Maxwell entsprechen. Galerie Goldmagierritter Phase 2.png|Der Dirigent (links) und der Duellant Goldmagierritter Phase 3.png|Der Gelehrte (links), der Puppenspieler (Mitte) und der Schöpfer Charakterliste en:Golden Mage Knight Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Goldmagierritter